


My Prerogative

by elipie, sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [14]
Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, I'm Not Exaggerating, THE BALL HAIR IS KEY, This Entire Thing is Just Dicks, Video, Video Format: MP4, baby farting, so many dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "I didn't do the dicks"





	My Prerogative

song by Bobby Brown

 Dix 4 Days

[Download mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/%5B2018%20Club%20Vivid%5Delipie%20and%20sisabet-My%20Prerogative.m4v)

 


End file.
